


you left your mark on me (it’s burned onto my skin)

by writemeastoryofmylifeandtellmeif_i_live



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, love is love is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemeastoryofmylifeandtellmeif_i_live/pseuds/writemeastoryofmylifeandtellmeif_i_live
Summary: This is supposed to be a summary of what's down there... but I sucked at those so much in school... if you couldn't tell...





	

The day Alex Danvers turned 18, she got a tattoo. Having done all the necessary research and planning to appease her mother _(though **the look** she got on the way out the door, said that **might** not have been accomplished as much as she’d hoped)_ , she grabbed onto Kara and with a thud of the door, they were gone. 

Telling her mom was a _challenge_. But she had planned for it. Nothing with her mother was ever simple, and she knew this would be another battle they clashed over. She only wished she had a camera to capture the look on her mother’s face when she told her and Kara of her plans during dinner. Fielding questions between glasses of wine **(she went through a whole bottle that night)**   _“is it safe? have you thought this through? **this is permanent Alexandra!** ” _Alexjust nodded and _“yes mother, I’m **aware** mother, **of course it is** mother–” _ until the scientist in her had been satisfied ( _with wine; the wine **definitely**  helped_)and she went up to bed with a kiss on each of her girl’s heads  _“i love you both no matter what, i just want you to be happy.”_

_Kara was much easier in comparison._ She just smiled, asked when the appointment was, and if Alex wanted her to bring anything special to distract her from the needle etching across her skin “ _you, just you.”_

She refused to tell anyone what she was getting, which did **not** win her any brownie points with her mother “ _no mom it’s not pizza who do you think I am?!”_.The hardestwas avoiding Kara’s **unwavering** _puppy dog eyes_  “ _put those away I am not telling it’s a- **KARA IT’S A SECRET STOPPP ITTT** ” _and _oh so distracting_ lip quivers ” _no, we both know you’re not gonna–are you–noo don’t cry-please don’t cry–I don’t–”_

_Suffice to say, it was the longest **week** of her life. _

She had never been afraid of needles and with two science-y parents she was used to clinical, sterile environments, but that didn’t mean she didn’t _appreciate_ Kara’s hand in hers, the way her other would brush hair from her eyes and tap her nose to keep her focus on her and only her. Kara must have been curious as to the process and what Alex was getting, but she never once looked away from Alex’s eyes. She smoothed every wrinkle, soothed every wince, and overpowered the sound of the gun with her voice. Alex thought it must have hurt, but with Kara by her side… it felt far away and distant. Kara always had a knack for driving away the hurt in Alex. _Why should this be any different?_

Countless stories and kisses to her nose, cheeks, and forehead, _“i love **you** -i’m so **proud** of you-you’re doing **so** good Alex-i know, **i know** it hurts, but i’m here and **i’m not going anywhere** -just focus on me- **look at me** beautiful girl-you can do this- **i know you can** ”_ and then _finally silence_. He set the gun down and smiled politely at them,  _“all done, would you like to take a look?”_

Alex opened her eyes, and with Kara’s hand in hers she found her footing. _A bit wobbly, but that’s what sitting for hours in near constant pain will do to a person._ She nodded to herself, and pulled Kara towards the mirror on the door. She didn’t look at the tattoo. _She knew_ what it would look like. She focused instead on the _widening of Kara’s eyes; the way the blue crystallized and filled as tears slid down the girl’s cheeks_. **_In this moment,_** _Kara wasn’t indestructible; she was just a girl who had lost everything and her sister was offering her a piece of it back._

Alex turned towards Kara, feeling more exposed and vulnerable than she ever had before and waited. Waited for the fingers that reached out to brush the symbol _“it’s not an ‘S’, it’s the symbol of my house; it stands for hope–”_ , waited for the murmur of those lips as they formed the words that curved like tree branches around the symbol, _“For those we’ve lost, may you never be forgotten. For those we’ve gained… you are in our hearts, forever.”_

Later, when Kara carried Alex _(careful not to bump or crush the newly inked skin)_ through the doors of their childhood home _“kara, put me down I swear to Go-ahh okay, okay, don’t drop me-karrraaaaa”_ Eliza was waiting patiently by the door _(with scentless soap and lotion–she **had** done her research, or raided the girl’s bathroom)_ , and once she had Alex near a sink and was gently wiping the soap over the tattoo residue and blood, she caught Alex’s eyes, tears in her own  _“baby girl, you have so much of your father in you. i know you’ll always do right by our girl, always–and i’m **so** , **so** glad it’s not pizza. not even you could rock that.”_

_Years later,_ somewhat faded, but still very much there, _“Tattoos are **permanent** , Alexandra!” _the tattoo is still very much appreciated and admired. Alex isn’t allowed to wear shirts to bed _, “it’ll cover it up, nooo–i’ll keep you warm you know that! take that shirt off right now Danvers before I take it of for yo–”_ It’s where Kara’s hand always ends up when they’re laying in bed, tracing over the symbol and words until they both drift off. 

_When Alex Danvers was 18, she got a tattoo. For the girl who fell from the stars and landed in her orbit. For the girl who had lost all that had ever mattered to her; left alone and adrift in a universe she didn’t know or understand. For a girl who would always put the world before herself._

_For that girl… Alex would endure a thousand needles. Because without that girl? Alex Danvers was just… Alexandra Danvers, DEO agent, scientist. But with her? She was just Alex; **loved** , **appreciated** , and **needed**. She would give anything, do anything to keep that light in Kara’s eyes… even tattoo a reminder of it on her body. _


End file.
